Reading with Hogwarts
by xEJtheDJx
Summary: What happens when a book titled Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows lands on Umbridges desk? Hogwarts Read the books fic.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I am not rich, I am JK Rowling, Therefore I do not own Harry Potter!_

* * *

_I hate those brats! They think that You-Know-Who could actually be back! _Dolores Umbridge sat in her office simply thinking about how much she hated the children in the school. _If only there is a way I could expose Potter for the liar he is. _She continued her thoughts before a large poof startled her. She looked down at her desk to see a heavy book and envelope. She picked up the envelope and looked down at the book title. The book was titled Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She opened the envelope and quickly read the note. She set down the note after reading it carefully and grinned evilly.

* * *

"Wonder what she wants with us this early in the morning." Hermione asked Ron and Harry as they walked down to the great hall. Umbridge had called for every student to report to the great hall this morning. When every student had settled into their seats Umbridge stood to address the crowd.  
"Last night I received an interesting letter. I shall read it to you all now. _Dear Umbridge and Hogwarts, We sent this book to tell you all of the future. We hope you will change it for the best. It is told from Harry's point of view and takes place in his seventh. And No one hurts anyone. Sincerely A.S.P, J.S.P, L.L.P, and T.R.L. P.S. read in front of all of Hogwarts and the others listed on the back of this letter. P.P.S, Severus Snape is not guilty." _Umbridge finished smiling. The reaction of everyone else was shock.  
"You can't read that!" Harry shouted. "It's probably got all of my thoughts in it!"  
"To bad Potter! This will expose you for the liar you are. I have contacted everyone who needs to be here." She said as many people walked through the door. One by one Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley (Harry noticed the scowl on his face), Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, Bellatrix (being escorted by three aurors and wrapped in chains), Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Snuffles came through the door. Harry's face broke out into a smile as Snuffles ran over to Harry barking and licking his face.  
"Well, _Snuffles_, as your obviously the only person on the list here and with only one person missing, you might as well turn back into Sirius Black." Umbridge huffed. Harry's face fell. "You will not be arrested until the end of the book." She said. With a quick look at the aurors, he phased back. There were many gasps and a few muffled screams.  
"Don't worry. I'm innocent, I will not murder anyone and never have." Sirius quickly explained. Bellatrix cackled at the sight of her cousin.  
"Is that everyone who needs to be here?" Harry asked. Umbridge nodded. All of the people who had joined them seated themselves at the end of the table by the trio and the other Weasleys.  
"Everyone ready?" Umbridge asked and everyone nodded. She opened the cover and began.

* * *

Sorry short first chapter! Next on will be longer! Follow, comment, favorite!


	2. Dark Lord Ascending

Sorry for such a long delay. I had a lot of issues between moving, being locked out of my account etc. Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE ITALICIZED TEXT

_The Dark Lord Ascending_

Upon reading the chapter title, Umbridge visibly shook and made a motion similar to a bird ruffling it's feathers.

_The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction._

_"News?" asked the taller of the two._

_"The best," replied Severus Snape._

Whispers of curiosity echoed throughout the halls. Snapes face paled considerably, but it went unnoticed in the crowd.

_The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched._

_"Thought I might be late," said Yaxley, his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight. "It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?"_

One of the aurors who had escorted Bellatrix Lestrange had pulled out a notebook and began writing the names of the named Death Eaters.

_Snape nodded, but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off in to the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring the men's way. Neither of them broke step: In silence both raised their left arms in a kind of salute and passes straight through, as though the dark metal were smoke._

Draco Malfoy squirmed in his seat at the mention of the gate, though no one noticed his discomfort.

_The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Yaxley drew his wand again, pointing it over his companions head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the hedge._

It seemed a wave of realization came over Bellatrix and the Malfoy family, as all but the Lestrange had taken sharp gasps.

_"He always did himself well, Lucius. Peacocks…" Yaxley thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort._

The hall rustled with activity and whispers as people understood what this meant. Draco grew visibly pale and looked quite nauseas.

"Oh, is sweet Cissy having a party?" Bellatrix cackled toward her sister.

"Be quiet, Bella." Narcissa pleaded, her face stone. Lucius seemed surprised at his wife's comment.

_A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Yaxley sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody visibly opened it._

_The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Snape and Yaxley as they strode past. The two men halted at the heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Snape turned the bronze door handle._

_The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape and Yaxley lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table below. None of the people seated underneath this singular sight was looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so._

A small glance was shared between Snape and Narcissa. They both had a clue of who this young man was… and they both hoped they were wrong.

_"Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."_

_The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. AS they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow._

_"Severus, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate right. "Yaxley- beside Dolohov."_

"You're his right hand man!" Harry stood up, his face turning red with rage.

"Harry, I have the upmost confidence in Professor Snape. And, as the note said, he is innocent. I believe all arguments on the subject should be put off until the end of the book." Dumbledore calmed Harry. Harry exchanged a glance with the angry Weasleys before sighing and taking his seat.

_The Two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Snape, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first._

_"So?"_

_"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall." _

"He just told them our plans!" Ron shouted, angered that his professor would betray them so easily. He was silenced, however, by a quick look from Professor McGonagall.

_The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort._

_"Saturday… at nightfall," repeated Voldemort. his red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with suck intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Snape, however looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two, Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile._

_"Good. Very good. And this information comes-"_

_"-from the source we discussed," said Snape._

_"My Lord."_

_Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him._

_"My Lord, I have heard differently."_

Those in the hall who had been in the presence of he who must now be named sucked air through their teeth, as Yaxley made a clear mistake.

_Yaxley waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."_

_Snape was smiling._

_"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."_

_"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley._

_"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."_

_"The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table._

One younger student couldn't stand his curiosity anymore and asked carefully what the order was. He received no answer and lowered his hand.

_Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought._

_"My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy-"_

_Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at one, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape. _

_"Where are they going to hide the boy next?"_

_"At the home of one of the Order," said Snape. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."_

_"Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"_

_Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders._

_"My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have- with difficulty, and after great effort- succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."_

Many in the crowd cringed at the obvious sucking up.

_Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a long, twisted face, clapped him on the back._

_"It is a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Ministers life will set me back a long way."_

The crowd silently wondered what happened to Fudge, the current minister.

_"Yes- my Lord, that is true- but you know, as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can work together to bring Scrimgeour down." _

_"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before the next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."_

_"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determined to receive some portion of approval. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately."_

_"He will not do either," said Snape, "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled r regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."_

_"All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."_

_Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs."_

Sirius huffed and mumbled to himself. Harry caught small bits of hushed curses and insults.

_The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above him._

_"I have been careless, and so have been thwarted by luck and chance, those wreckers of all but the best-laid plans. But I know better now. I understand those things that I did not understand before. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be."_

_At these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet. _

Many in the audience shuddered and paled. Some younger students seemed nauseas at the idea of a prisoner trapped and probably tortured.

_"Wormtail," said Voldemort, with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"_

_"Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it had appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver._

Remus let out a low snarl at the mention of his old friend. Sirius' face took on a grim and dark expression as he thought of the traitor who was responsible for the death of his friends.

_"As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."_

_The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that the wanted to borrow one of their arms._

_"No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see… Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."_

Lucius gulped at the direct mention of him. His wife next to him gasped and placed her hand on his arm.

_Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken in and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse._

_"My Lord?"_

_"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."_

_"I…"_

_Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife, She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed breifly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely._

_"What is it?"_

_"Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy._

_"And the core?"_

_"Dragon- dragon heartstring."_

_"Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his own wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemorts wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously._

A majority of the Slytherins and those Death Eaters present sucked in a breath and anticipated the coming punishment. The Malfoys winced and Draco looked obviously ill and tearful.

_"Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"_

_Some of the throng sniggered._

_"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late… What is It about my presence in your house that displeases you, Lucius?"_

_"Nothing- nothing, my Lord!"_

_"Such lies, Lucius…"_

_The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table._

_The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: it's neck the thickness of a man's thigh; it's eyes, with their vertical slits fro pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy._

_"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire to so many years?"_

_"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. his hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it- we do."_

Even those who were not Voldemort sympathizers felt sorry for the family as Lucius continued to be interrogated.

_To Malfoy's left his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son, Draco, who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact._

Professor Snape and Narcissa Malfoy both let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding. It was much worse knowing that the boy they cared about had to witness this.

_"My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "It is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."_

_She sat beside her sister, unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness._

_"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you." _

Bellatrix's squealed in glee and cackled loudly for all the hall to hear.

_Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight._

_"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"_

_"No higher pleasure…even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"_

_She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused._

_"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."_

_"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."_

Those from the light side who had joined for the reading all were shocked. Molly Weasley turned to the man on her left and gave him a congratulatory hug. A whisper only heard by them told him he deserved to be happy. Remus' eyes met Tonks' across the table from him. They reached a silent agreement to talk about it later.

_There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The great snake, disliking the disturbance, opened it's mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red._

_"She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We- Narcissa and I- have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat had nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."_

_"What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"_

_The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down at his own lap, then caught his mothers eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumes her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall._

_"Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."_

_And the laughter died at once._

_"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring. "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."_

A few of the Weasley brothers sent small glances toward Percy.

_"Yes, my Lord." whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swan with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"_

_"You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world… we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain…"_

_Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds._

Students and adults alike tensed for the coming events.

_"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort._

_Snape raised his eyes to the upside-down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, As though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the fire light the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"_

_"Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again._

Professor Snape closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to brace himself for what would come.

_"And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snakes snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore._

_"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do now know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled. _

_"Yes… Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards about muggles… how they are not so different from us…"_

Cries broke out from students throughout the hall. The professor in mention grew pale but steeled her face as some of her students began crying. Some looked ready to pass out.

_One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage reached to face Severus again._

_"Severus…please…please…"_

Both professors twitched.

_"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of purebloods is, says professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance… She would have us all mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves…"_

Sirius and Tonks growled under their breaths to defend their friend.

_Nobody laughed this time: There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemorts voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Professor Burbage shuddered and her mask broke, tears streaming down her face.

_The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, into the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor._

Draco placed his head on the table I front of him.

_"Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood._

Umbridge shut the book with an unpleasant giggle.

"I think we should take a short break to gather ourselves before the next chapter." Dumbledore announced. As he said this Professor McGonagall reached over to comfort her friend and Draco ran to his parents to give his mother a hug. The hall was near silent except for the muffled sobs that echoed off the walls.


End file.
